deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Simbiothero/My wish List
These are Death Battles that I like which is took and a remastering. My Wish list and Question *Green Lantern vs Nova (DC comics vs Marvel) *Masane amaha vs Ryuko matoi (Witchblade vs Kill La Kill) *Hulk vs Doomsday (Marvel vs DC comics) *Mewtwo vs Blackwargreymon (Pokemon vs Digimon) *Apocalypse vs Black Adam (Marvel vs DC comics) *Gipsy Danger vs Colossal Titan (Pacific Rim vs Shingeki No Kyojin) *Thanos vs Darkseid (Marvel vs DC comics) *Megazord vs Voltron (Power Rangers vs Voltron) *Green Goblin vs The Joker (Marvel vs DC comics) *Baraka vs Vega (Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter) *Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla (Power rangers vs Godzilla) *Aquaman vs Namor (Marvel vs DC comics) *Kingpin vs Bane (Marvel vs DC comics) *Shao Kahn vs Akuma (Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter) *Balrog vs Little Mac (Street Fighter vs Punch Out) *Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the dragon (the franchises of same name) *Black Cat vs Cat Woman (Marvel vs DC comics) *Ultron vs Sigma (Marvel vs Megaman X) *Reptile vs Riptor (Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct) *Sandman vs Clayface (Marvel vs DC comics) *Robotboy vs XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman (Robotboy vs My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Carnage vs Alex Mercer (Marvel vs Prototype) *Rain vs Zuko (Mortal Kombat vs Avatar the last airbender) *Asura vs Broly (Asura's Wrath vs Dragon Ball) *The Lizard vs Killer Croc (Marvel vs DC comics) *The Punisher vs Judge Dredd (Marvel vs Judge Dredd) *Iron Fist vs Kenshiro (Marvel vs Hokuto No Ken) *Spider-man vs Batman (Remastered) *Iron Man vs Genos (Marvel vs One Punch Man) *Spawn vs Ghost Rider (Image Comics vs Marvel) *Jax Briggs vs Guile (Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter) *Thor vs Shazam (Marvel vs DC comics) *Wonder Woman vs Ms Marvel/Captain Marvel (DC comics vs Marvel) *Danny Phantom vs Jake Long (Danny Phantom vs Jake Long american dragon) *Lucario vs Renamon (Pokemon vs Digimon) *Raven vs Scarlet Witch (DC comics vs Marvel) *Dexter vs Jimmy Neutron (Dexter's Laboratory vs The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius) *Fantastic Four vs The Incledibles (Marvel vs Pixar) *Kraven The Hunter vs Predator (Marvel vs Predator) *Po and Furious five vs Yin, Yang, Yo (Kun Fu Panda vs Yin, Yang, Yo) *Shonen Battle Royale (Naruto vs Bleach vs One Piece) *The Living Tribunal vs The Spectre (Marvel vs DC comics) *Galactus vs Unicron (Marvel vs TransFormers) *Marcus Fenix vs Jack Cayman (Gears of War vs Madworld) *Batman vs Shredder (DC Comics vs TMNT) *Superman vs Hulk (Injustice vs Imperfect Future) *Ryukendo vs Kamen Rider Ryuki (Madan Senki Ryukendo vs Kamen Rider) *Scorpion vs Tyrian (Marvel Comics vs RWBY) *Merick Baliton vs Blake Belladonna (Power Rangers vs RWBY) *Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus (Power Rangers vs RWBY) *Goseigers vs Panty & Stocking (Super Sentai vs PSG) *Electro vs Black Lightning (Marvel vs DC) *Diaboromon vs Agent Smith (Digimon vs Matrix) *Saeko Busujima vs Ada Wong (HOTD vs Resident Evil) *Ash Ketchum vs Red *Mysterio vs Emerald Sstrai (Marvel vs RWBY) *Princess Celestia vs Kotal Kahn (MLP vs Mortal Kombat) *ARIA vs Triborg (Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat) * Blade Wolf vs Ravage (Metal Gear vs Transformers) *Ocean Master vs Loki (DC Comics vs Marvel) *Thragg vs Zod (Image Comics vs Marvel Comics) *Elementor vs Aang (Max Steel vs Avatar) *Maria vs Nui Harime (Witchblade vs Kill La Kill) *Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall (Super Sentai vs RWBY) *Takuya Kanbara vs Natsu Dragneel (Digimon vs Fairy Tail) *Batman vs L (DC Comics vs Death Note) *Venom vs Filia (Marvel Comics vs Skullgirls) *John Constantine vs Sara Pezzini (DC Comics vs Top Cow) *Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna (Marvel Comics vs RWBY) *Angelise Ikaruga vs Shoko Ozora and now ask them a question, which Death Battles were made? Category:Blog posts